


Day 6 Under the Mistletoe

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught in the Act, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Continued from here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842607Cas stayed up all night decorating the bunker.





	Day 6 Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842607

   Castiel stayed up to decorate, it was that or wander the halls aimlessly and then go stare at Dean. He'd string up some more garland and hang decorations on those, made little wreaths to hang on the dorm rooms' door handles, and strung tinsel from the garlands. By the time Dean got up and shuffled through like a zombie, in need of his morning cup of coffee, Cas was hanging something up on the top of the doorframe. It didn't register to Dean, even as he shuffled through once again. Not until Cas was climbing down from his ladder. 

   "Good morning Dean." Cas greeted as he folded up the ladder.

   "Heya Cas, you been doing this all night?" Dean asked as he sipped on his coffee.

   "I have, I hope that's ok. I didn't really have much else to do." Now Cas was feeling anxious, what if he overstepped? The worry must've been evident as Dean was quick to correct.

   "It's totally cool. Long as you enjoyed doing it." He'd look up to see what Cas was hanging up there and.. Of course. "Uh, Cas?"

   "Yes Dean?" Cas was returning from leaning his ladder on the wall.

   "Is that mistletoe?"

   Cas looks up, "it's tradition to have at least one hung up."

   "Ok, but do you know what the tradition with mistletoe even is?" He'd sigh when he was answered with a blank look. Honestly, this was the perfect excuse to do something he wanted to do for years... Dean downed the rest of his cooled down coffee and stepped into Cas' personal space. "Well, for some reason, when two people are caught under the mistletoe together, they have to kiss."

   Cas blinked owlishly at Dean, "kiss?" He was sure Dean could hear how his heart pounded.

   "Mhm." Dean leaned forward, he'd planned on just giving him a peck, but he lingered too long. Long enough for Cas' hands to come up to rest on the sides of his face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Dean thought, he could die now and be happy, his heaven would be nothing but this.

   Cas broke the kiss first as a shrill taunting whistle sounded through the room from the bunker doors. He didn't move away though, his hands stayed right where they were as well.

   "I think we should go out on random hunts more often, what do you think jack?" Sam teased and nudged the nephilim playfully with his elbow.

   "Why? They can kiss when we're here too, you know." Jack gave a grin as he passed Cas and Dean on his way to his dorm.

   "This place looks great by the way. You guys did a lot in such a short amount of time. Well, don't let me stop your fun." Sam said and slapped Dean on the back as he passed through now himself. Dean was speechless, he looked from Cas to Sam's retreating back, and back again..

   "Well.. If there was doubt before about having approval.." Cas started.

   "Dude.. Just.. Just kiss me again." Dean said as he pulled Cas to himself. 


End file.
